Just Right
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: PostKH2. Naminé thought she and Kairi would reintegrate like Sora and Roxas, and that would be that. There's just one thing she didn't count on... SoraNaminé and KairiRiku pairings.


_This takes place post-KH2, so if you haven't beaten the game I suggest you don't read this and be spoiled. For everyone else, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square Enix. I am not writing this for personal profit. Though I wouldn't mind writing for them at all._

- - - -

**Just Right**

**By Andrew J. Talon**

- - - -

_Pain, in her chest…_

Naminé shuddered, her breathing hard and labored, as she continued to run. She could feel tears running down her cheeks as the wide beaches of the island stretched out before her in the moonlit night. She didn't know why she was running-

_Broke mommy's favorite vase, she'll hate me forever, I need to get away-!_

-and Kairi's memories weren't helping. Naminé _knew_ she was feeling. Feeling when she shouldn't have been. She shouldn't even _be_, period!

While the feelings continued to pound at her senses and mind, filling her with a manic energy, it didn't stop her reflections-Only made it harder to piece them together as she had so many other memories.

_Why…? _

Sora and Roxas had integrated perfectly after the defeat of Organization XIII. The two boys, Nobody and Somebody, were well on their way to truly being one entity again.

But for herself and Kairi…

"_Naminé!" Kairi screamed, holding her head and shaking violently on the floor of her room, her face shoved into the hard wood. Naminé emerged, putting a little distance between the two as the pain she shared with Kairi faded. As she knelt down and held a sobbing Kairi, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her, Naminé realized that this was the fifth time it had happened in the last month._

"_What… Why does it hurt so much?" Kairi sniffled, shivering. Naminé bit her lip._

"_I… I don't know," she confessed, and felt a pain coming not from her link with Kairi, but from _within._ She shrugged it off._

Naminé fell hard onto the shore, bare knees sinking into the gritty sand. She continued to sob, her wheezing high pitched as she gripped her chest, hard. _Please, stop…! Stop it! I don't want to feel it anymore! Please!_

Every time she'd tried to refuse with Kairi, things would continue the same for a few more days… Then Riku and Kairi would talk, more and more frequently by themselves. Sora, she knew, felt a little neglected, but he was so happy to just be _home_, to have all his friends back where he knew they were safe and happy, he didn't react.

And then came this day…

"_Riku?" Kairi asked, a little plaintive. She and the silver-haired boy were sitting on a dune overlooking the beach, Sora, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka kicking around a blitzball. Predictably, Wakka was dominating the practice, artful kicks and passes to and from Tidus ripping through Sora and Selphie's defense like paper._

"_Kairi… I suppose… I wanted to ask you if…" Riku paused, looking away slightly. Kairi blinked, and shifted closer to the quiet boy._

"_Yes?"_

"… _If… You would like to date," Riku got out, blushing very, very slightly. Kairi smiled, and Naminé_ _within could see how difficult it was for Riku to express his intentions in any other way._

"_I'd like that," Kairi responded quietly, taking Riku's hand and putting her other on his broad shoulder. Riku relaxed significantly, and smiled at her. Out of the corner of Kairi's eyes, Sora had paused in the game and was staring at them, a kind of sad smile on his face._

_A burst of agony emerged in Kairi's brain, and she screamed, holding her head. Riku, Sora-Everyone rushed over, all concerned…_

_Naminé exploded into being, clutching her chest as Kairi's screams descended into whimpers. The girl in white shook, also breathing hard. She met Sora's eyes, wide and filled with concern… The _feelings_ grew more intense._

"_I'm… STAY AWAY!" Naminé shrieked, turning and running off. She shut her eyes, trying to make sense of the maelstrom within her, threatening to consume her very being…_

Naminé shivered, trying to focus on the rolling waves. Part of her wondered where she was…

"… Naminé?" The _feeling_ resurfaced within her, and Naminé shuddered, hugging herself.

"… S… Sora… Stay away," she murmured. She heard him stop a few feet behind her. The sand echoed his fidget, then his determined stance.

"No… I'm not going," he said, quietly but firmly. Naminé shivered.

"Please… Sora… I… It just…" Namine shook. "I _feel…_ But I'm… I'm not _supposed_ to!" Sora walked closer, around the small blonde witch, and knelt before her. Naminé shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to look back into Sora's eyes, because last time…

"You… Feel?" Sora asked, and she could just imagine the quizzical look on his face, the concern in his eyes, and the feelings grew again.

"For you… _About_ you… They're… I just can't take them!" Naminé confessed. "It's like _fire_ inside me… Like… _Fear…_ And, and… I just…"

She felt him take her into his arms, and his body heat merge with her own as he held her close. The raging emotions inside her calmed a bit… Into something more intense than what Kairi's memories had recorded, but still familiar.

"_Sora… I missed you,"_ _Kairi said, hugging him close, and Sora' heart felt even bigger, even warmer than before…_

Naminé's eyes shot wide open, and she pulled back a little from Sora, just enough to look Sora in the eyes. His brilliant blue eyes, with all his emotions on display for anyone to see. Right now, there was compassion, worry, care… Such _raw_ emotion, almost familiar…

"What… What is it?" Sora asked. Naminé took a deep breath.

"I… I have a heart," she said quietly. Sora blinked.

"How?" Naminé shut her eyes again.

"I don't… I don't know. Maybe I've always had one… Part of one… Since I was created. Maybe I got what parts of your heart that are still connected to Kairi's from when they were merged… I don't know," she repeated. Sora frowned.

"But… If it's from us… Shouldn't you be feeling as Kairi does?"

"No… Because I'm not her," Naminé sighed. "Not entirely… My memories, experiences, _everything…_ Are different from hers. Those are what… What shape a heart…" Naminé opened her eyes, peering back into Sora's. His face had become thoughtful, admittedly a rare sight on his face but something that warmed Naminé's improbable heart.

"So… You kept trying to become part of Kairi… But since you've got your own heart now, and it's not the same… The two are resisting eachother?" Sora surmised. Naminé nodded, and sighed, leaning back into Sora' embrace. She felt so _safe…_So calm… Not an empty kind, which she was familiar with, but a stilled ocean.

"Don't worry, Naminé," Sora murmured, rubbing her back comfortingly, as Naminé had done for Kairi. Unlike with Kairi, the sensation soothed Naminé even more.

"But this… Wasn't supposed to happen," she mumbled. "I'm a Nobody… I shouldn't be, it isn't… I should be Kairi. I should be _whole._" Sora laughed quietly, and Naminé felt somewhat cold inside, and confused… Before seeing emotions in his eyes that again brought her comfort and warmth.

"No… You're you, Naminé. You're… Just right," Sora whispered.

And at that moment, Naminé felt whole.

- - - -

_Aw God, the fluff! It's rotting my teeth!_

_But yeah. This sort of began with the question: "How would a Sora/_ _Naminé_ _pairing work post-KH2?" Since Naminé is basically supposed to fuse entirely with Kairi. _

_Well, the answer was obvious: Naminé needs her own heart._

_How does she get one? Well, how did she get her own body? We don't know, so we can speculate a little on how she got one. In any event, if she got her own, her emotions would be far different than Kairi's._

_Now, as to the feasibility of a Riku/Kairi relationship? Perfectly feasible-They're both friends, Riku's slightly older than Sora and more mature and females are naturally more mature in regards to relationships than males at this age. Riku has just as much a chance of being with Kairi as Sora, and in fact has something of a headstart in regards to thinking about these types of things before Sora is. However, if Riku took this step before Sora, I doubt he'd go all emo. He loves his friends no matter what, after all. He'd probably feel a little jealous and distant, but he'd get over it._

_Naminé, being a Nobody, has not actually felt true emotions. She can study them, sure, but much like one cannot truly appreciate losing a limb unless you have too, Naminé would be unprepared for full emotions. They'd overwhelm her. Hence the splitting stuff and pain and so forth._

_So, you can take this as a Sora/_ _Naminé pairing if you'd like, in the sense that they are sharing an emotional connection that is not strictly friendship. Where it would go from here is unknown. But hey, it's always nice to explore the possibilities._

_Review please. Be honest: Did this suck or is it good? What needs to be improved, what did you like, etc. If you'd like to write stories in this same vein, go for it, though I'd appreciate some credit for coming up with the idea if you do. Until next time._

_Talon_


End file.
